


Naptime

by cami611



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cami611/pseuds/cami611
Summary: Dirk's been over working himself again and Dave thinks it's time he took a nap.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nuclearwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuclearwinter/gifts).



> A short prompt fill for nuclearwinter.  
> 

Dirk’s light was still on. He’d been holed up in his work room for 27 hours, and Dave hadn’t heard any sound coming from the room for the last hour. Dave had been standing in front of the door to Dirk’s workshop for 6 minutes already fingers twitching but never moving away from his side.

timaeusTestified [TT] started pestering turntechGodhead [TG]  
TT: He won’t be happy if you interrupt him.  
TG: im just opening the door to make sure hes still alive  
TG: dont need a corpse getting ripe in there  
TG: that would suck  
TG: i did not sign up to deal with dead smell  
TG: that is not a bouquet I want  
TG: take it back  
TG: you will not be courting this strider with your smelly death flowers  
TG: no sir  
TG: my virtue is safe for today  
TG: that shit is locked up tighter than a prison after a riot.  
TG: it will not be bought by rotten corpse smell  
TG: youve made a serious error here bro  
TG: No death is accepted  
TG: do not pass go do not die  
TG: this is not a thing that will be happening  
TG: im locking this shit down right now  
TG: removing dirk from that room and placing him in protective custody  
TT: If you don’t stop talking you’ll never actually get around to checking on him.  
TT: Besides I doubt working himself to death would be either heroic or just.  
TT: Obvious maybe, but it wouldn’t invalidate his immortality.  
TT: Why are you really doing this?  
TG: you know what  
TG: ive just decided that id rather deal with dirk than you right now  
TG: so im going in  
TG: im doing this  
TT: you are making this happen  
turntechGodhead [TG]  ceased pestering  timaeusTestified [TT]

Dave spent another 37 seconds staring at the door handle to Dirk’s workshop. He grasped the cool metal and pushed the door wide open. Dirk was inside, at the long wooden table he used as a work desk, gears and screws and wires and other metal and plastic things Dave couldn’t identify obscured most of the table from view. Dirk sat idle among the bits and pieces of machinery. He didn’t react to the door swinging open, to Dave’s shuffling feet entering the room, to of the many recent changes happening in his small workshop.

“Yo, Dirk,” Dave began, his voice trailing off. Dirk’s head whipped around to face Dave.

“Dave?” Dirk’s head tilted ever so slightly.

“You’ve been holed up in here for a while, dude. Isn’t it about time you ate or something.” Dave joked, letting his weight rest against the door jam. So far he’d only taken a single step into the room.

“I’ve been eating.” Dirk replied, his thumb pointing out the Dorito bags littered among the metal on his workbench.

“You’ve been in here for more than a day.” Dave’s voice was flat this time.

“Yeah, whatever, this is important. I’ll leave when I’m done.” Drik was turning back to his workbench.

“Wait,” Dave’s voice trailed off again, but Dirk had stopped moving and was frowning at Dave now, waiting. Dave let the moment rest uninterrupted for another 17 seconds. “Um, come on, man. Don’t make me say it.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Dirk said, resettling his shades on his nose. They began slowly descending the incline almost immediately. “What do you want, Dave?”

“I want you to get some rest. Look, man, you’ve been at this for 27 hours and 18 minutes. Until I came in here you weren’t making any noise, none, for more than an hour. I know you don’t want to hear it, but I’m worried. You were so spaced out that you didn’t even notice when I came in. I don’t know what’s so important that you think you have to work yourself into the ground, but I’m stepping in. I’m calling it. I am the ref. here and I say that it’s time you took a break. You are done, take this linebacker to the penalty box on charges of unnecessary self-abuse. Take your green card and exit the playing field. It is time for you to go.”

“Dave-” Dirk attempted to interrupt, but Dave continued to talk over him.

“No, don’t ‘Dave’ me. You need some rest. Come on man, get up, you’re taking a nap.” Dave pushed off of the door jam and began approaching Dirk.

“Dave-”

“What did I just say. It’s nap time. Come on,” Dave took both of Dirks forearms in his hands and began pulling Dirk up. Once he was standing, Dave began walking backwards through the workshop’s door still holding Dirk’s arms captive. The trip to Dirk’s room was short and silent. Once inside Dave relinquished Dirk’s arms.

“Change before you get into bed. You’re not going to be happy if I let you sleep in your jeans. I’m going to get you some water. I bet you haven’t been drinking enough water.” Dave continued to ramble has he left Dirk in his room to change.

He arrived back in Dirk’s room with a bottle of water. Dirk had changed into an old pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt.

“Drink this.” Dave said, handing the bottle over to Dirk. Dirk quickly drained the bottle and placed it on the stand beside his bed. “Now, lay down and take a nap.”

“Dave-” Dirk tried to speak once again.

“No, I’m not hearing it. You are going to sleep. I will continue to talk at you and not let you get any work done until you get some rest. Now, lay down.” Dave stared at Dirk through his glasses, standing between Dirk and his bedroom door.

“Alright, fine, but-” Dirk trailed off turning his head away from Dave.

“What?” Dave asked, taking a few steps into Dirk’s personal space.

“Nap with me?” Dirk asked, still not meeting Dave’s eyes even with two pairs of shades between them. Dave smiled, lightly pushing Dirk toward the bed.

“How else am I supposed to make sure you actually get some sleep?” Dave teased, watching Dirk climb under the covers and shift to the far side of the bed. Dave climbed in once he was settled. “That’s better. Now rest. Whatever you were working on will still  be there when you wake up.”

Dirk sighed and slung an arm over Dave’s waist, hiding his face in Dave’s chest. It only took a few minutes for Dirk’s breathing to even out as he fell into a light sleep.

“Goodnight, Dirk.” Dave whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his head. He settled back into the pillows and let himself drift off to sleep coaxed along by Dirk’s steady heartbeat and breathing.


End file.
